Love Hurts
by XWilted FlowerX
Summary: Okie...so this is FF VII the way I'd have it. Tifa and Loz aren't in it but I hope you enjoy anyways!
1. Death and Rebirth

_**Final Fantasy VII Advent Children**_

_Chapter One: Death and Rebirth_

Ok, let me explain this further...Reno(heres some links to the characters)/gallery/albums/userpics/normalhotreno.jpg is completely in love with Asmaria(pronounced Ahhs-mah-ree-a)/image/anime goth/monkeybunnie2007/goth-1copy.jpg?o22 but he doesn't realise it yet xD Okie...LOVE TRIANGLE TIME!! Kadaj is also in love with her ooo i4./albums/y148/himtomi/kadaj1.jpg but she doesn't know that either xDxD But who does she love, you ask? Well...you'll have to read to find out! Bwahahah blackmail!! Now, I will tell you that I have a few scenes made up and my chapters won't be too long. Reviews are lovingly welcome and suggestions are adored! I will also alert you that some lines in this are taken from the actual thing, for example, if a line in this is in the actual thing too, then it is meant to be said the same way it is said in the real thing, like how Reno says "oh good!" to Rude when they're talking about bombs on the bridge. If you want me to continue then please leave reviews pleeeeeeeease!

I'm going to presume you know what Cloud and Vincent Valentine look like oh and Yazoo, but he isn't used much in this story...anyways...ON WITH THE FANTASY!!

It was a Friday night and Reno and Asmaria were hyper as hell. They were laughing after nearly every sentence as they prank called some friends. They were about to prank their dear friend, Cloud. 'I-I can't!!' Asmaria giggled, 'My spleen is about to burst!' she laughed to Reno. 'Ok, ok, I'll do it!' he laughed back. He picked up the phone and as he heard it dial Cloud's number he whispered 'shh!' to Asmaria in random laughter.

Cloud: Hello?

Reno laughed a little. 'Ahem...yes...is your refridgerator running?' he asked.

Cloud:...Reno?

He looked at Asmaria about to burst into laughs. 'Well, then ya better go catch it!!' hangs up

He burst out laughing and Asmaria giggled at him. 'You have no idea how to prank call, you do know that right?' she laughed. 'Let me show you how a girl does it!' she winked. She picked up the phone and dialled Cloud's number again, clearing her throat. She was known for her amazing fighting skills, beauty and ability to mimic others perfectly. She decided to do Aslan(Narnia) this time.

Cloud: quite annoyed at this stage ...Hello?

'Yes, I'm just confirming your order from "hair-4-u".ie...now I will inform you that your order for 20 pounds of hair mustard will take about a week to arrive, as the mustard is still being squeezed from the Dunnes Stores squeezy bottles as we speak.' she said in her Aslan voice.

Cloud: What?! Hair-4-u.ie?? I've never even heard of that!!

'Ok sir, we'll get in those cheesy sideburns also, have a fan-freakin-tastic day!' she said and as she hung up she and Reno burst into laughs.

Just then, a knock came upon the door. Asmaria was spending the night in Reno's house, after all, they were best friends. Reno got up in his pyjama pants, Asmaria in her nightime kimono, and answered the door. As he opened it a little, it was pushed back at him, and a knife held to his throat. It was Yazoo and Kadaj. Kadaj pushed Reno up against the wall with the knife still at his throat, stopping Reno from moving to draw his sword. 'Well, well, well...all alone are we..?' Kadaj smirked. 'This should be fun then...'. 'You forgot about me!' Asmaria shouted as she jumped from the stairs, knocking Kadaj to the ground with a kick. 'Well...having a party without us, are we?' Yazoo sneered, picking his brother up. Asmaria got up and drew her blade, so did Reno. 'Having fun?' Kadaj laughed as he looked at his brother, who joined in the evil laughter. Reno looked at Asmaria and she looked back at him. 'Time of our lives!!' Reno shouted as he ran towards Kadaj, readying his blade.Asmaria did the same to Yazoo. It was late and both were tired, hardly able to fight. Yazoo held Asmaria up against the door and Kadaj held Reno on the floor, drawing his knife. 'It's way past your bedtime..' he smiled, 'Time to say goodnight...' he said as he stabbed Reno in the chest. 'Reno!!' Asmaria cried. She tried to kick Yazoo in the shin, but aimed a bit too high... He fell to the floor and she ran over to Kadaj, slapped him across the face, knocking him to the floor beside his brother. 'Hehe...we're done here...' Kadaj smiled...'Have fun!' he said running off with Yazoo.

A few days later, Reno woke with a jump. He sat up in his bed and looked around the room, clutching his chest as he did so. Just then, Asmaria, Cloud and Vincent came in the door. 'Hey, look who decided to wake up!' Cloud smiled. 'How long have I been here?' Reno asked, sounding a little confused. 'A few days, I guess' Vincent replied, filling a glass with water. 'But...I saw him stab me...felt deaths embrace!' he said, still confused that he was alive. 'You felt what he wanted you to feel..' Asmaria replied, 'He stabbed you and made you feel the pain of death, then, you slept the sleep of the dead'. Just then, the phone rang. They all expected it to be Kadaj and Yazoo, but it wasn't. Asmaria answered it. 'Hello?' she said cautiously. She listened to the person on the phone. 'Mhmm...yes...of course, thank you!' she replied to whatever it was the person was saying. She hung up with a smile. 'We're all invited to some kinda Christmas dance!' she smiled. 'Dance? I don't dance!' Cloud laughed. 'Aww come on! It'll be fun! You'll come, right Reno?' she squeeled with excitement. Reno looked at Cloud and Vincent. They signalled with their eyes to go, they knew how much he liked her. 'What do I have to lose?' he smiled back. 'Yay!!' she squeeled and hugged him. 'oh, I forgot to ask, how're you feeling?' 'Oh good!' he replied. 'Oh...well...excellent!' she replied, blushing slightly. 'Come on, let's let him have his rest' Vincent smiled nudging Asmaria and Cloud away. 'Rest? I've been asleep for days!' Reno laughed. 'You can never have too much beauty sleep!' Cloud replied, 'and when I say that..I mean YOU can't have too much beauty sleep!' 'Oh, thanks' Reno laughed, 'so when's this dance thingy?'


	2. Is it ham? Is it pork? No! It'sReno?

_Chapter 2: Is it ham? Is it pork? No! It's...Reno?_

_'Tomorrow night' Asmaria smiled back. Cloud and Vincent exchanged looks. 'Are we going?' Cloud asked. 'Dude...I don't swing that way!' he laughed back. 'Dang...' Cloud thought to himself, 'Ahem...I mean...genuinely...are we going?' 'What have we got to lose?' Vincent grinned. 'Great!' Asmaria smiled as she walked out the door. She turned around to face the other three. 'Oh and by the way, it's formal!' she smiled and walked away._

_That day at around four in the evening, the shops were packed as women bought dresses and men bought suits. Asmaria and Reno were two of those people. They spent hours trying on different clothes. While Asmaria tried on at least 20 different dresses, Reno went to a different shop and said he'd meet up with her later. She finally found the dress that she wanted. A beautiful wedding-like gown with elbow length handless gloves. 'Excuse me...' she said to the shopkeeper, 'How much is this dress?' 'Ah, strollin' to the dance are ye? Well this here dress be goin' for 600 meseta!' he smiled back while showing her the gown. '600 meseta? It seems fair for such a pretty dress...but it's out of my price range!' she smiled back, disappointed. 'Well, hows aboot ye be buyin' this here dress, for just 200 meseta?' he said, showing her a less beautiful, but still pretty, red gown. She smiled at him, greatfull that he was being so nice. 'I'll take it.' she smiled wryly, though she really wanted the other one. He put the dress into a sort of dress carrying bag and she gave him the money. 'Pleasure doing business with ye, lassie!' he smiled, waving goodbye to her. After that, she went to a different shop to find Reno and show him her new dress. She walked in and looked around. All around her she could hear, 'He's a ham! No, he's dressed as pork! No!! It's...' '...Reno?' she giggled as she saw him come out of the dressing room dressed as, yes, a ham. 'What in God's name are you doing?' she laughed at him. 'I got bored so, yea!' he laughed back. He took it off with his everyday suit still on him. 'Come on, we'll find you something you can actually show your face in!' she giggled grabbing his arm. Eventually they found a suit perfect for him. They were walking back to Clouds house when..._

_'This stain is NEVER gonna come out!' Asmaria sobbed. She had spent all her money on that dress until some little brat threw chocobo dung at it. 'Don't worry! It'll be fine! Really! I was voted best tailor and knitter in high school, y'know! ' Cloud said trying to cheer her up. It wasn't working. She cried and cried and cried(well you get the point, she kept crying). She stood up. 'It's getting late...I should go home...' she sighed, 'Have fun at the dance guys..' 'What are ya talkin about?' Reno asked following her out the door. 'Just look at my dress, there's no way I'm going to a formal Christmas dance in that thing...' she sighed, 'Night guys..' she said as she walked home. 'Poor Asmaria...' sighed Vincent. 'I know...but what can we do?' Cloud asked. They all paused for a minute. '...I've got it.' Reno grinned._


End file.
